katharofandomcom-20200215-history
Todd Solace
Todd Obadiah Solace 'is the protagonist of Katharo: The Broken Compass, Katharo II: A House is Built, and Katharo III: Ciela and the Five Things She Said. Growing up motherless, Todd developed a sorrowful and pessimistic personality, looking only inward in pursuits of satisfaction. Following the murder of his father, he worked with his new supervisor, Chief Engineer "Visorman", and neighbor, the ever-optimistic Ciela Tweed, to uncover the hidden plots of the authorities of Olympia and the human settlements on Mount Prominence. In doing so, he became one of the founding members of The Zealots, a group set against the oppressive nature of the Velvet Guard. Living closely with the intense Visorman and the joyous Ciela challenged Todd's nurtured cynicism, and through his experiences defeating the Velvet Guard, he was able to again developed his own passion and love for those close to him, going to great lengths to defend them. Description In all three installments of Katharo Beginnings, Todd is a young man just coming out of his teenage years growing into adulthood. He is most often seen in his Olympia junior engineer work uniform, a purple work shirt with the sleeves rolled and the standard black work vest. He keeps his hair long but groomed and appears to be of a Southeast Asian, Islander, or Latino descent. He does little to work out but maintains his medium build through the natural exercise of his constant traveling. Though, his training in The Polis Bowl has increased his general fitness. With his father's death, Todd inherited his father's work gloves, devices used to cool or freeze anything in their grasp. He is rarely seen without them once he receives them, and they serve as his primary means of offense and defense. On occasion, he can fashion metal bars into a weapon he calls The Icicle. When he is introduced, Todd is moody and brooding, often refusing help or consoling from others. Despite this, he is seen being quick to help others, such as the kids being persecuted by an Olympia officer. He often puts a front of contemplation and thoughtfulness, but those close to him know he only dwells on his pain. He is also seen being a fan of the arts, with his closest confidant being the ship's pianist and his having his own knacks in music and poetry. Throughout the first two installments, he is quick and remorseless in using violence to exact what he perceives as justice. In his platonic then romantic relationship with Ciela, Todd develops into a less reserved and less cynical adult. While never able to reach her level of optimism, he learns how to take joy in his everyday life and learns how to better handle his pain. He learns just by being around her to extend his already passionately loving and caring personality to himself, which greatly stabilizes his mental and emotional health. In Katharo II, he even takes in account qualities of grace and mercy. All his development is shown most clearly in his reactions to death in the beginning and end of the trilogy. Story 'Katharo: The Broken Compass Katharo II: A House is Built Katharo III: Ciela and the Five Things She Said Relationships Kills *At least 3 Gargolonians Trivia References Category:Males